villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alex's Droogs
'''Alex's Droogs '''were members of young violent men who were lead by Alex Delarge from the 1962 novel and 1971 movie ''A Clockwork Orange. '' Plot In both the novel and the film, the Droogs were first introduced sitting at the Korova milkbar and intoxicating themselves with "milk-plus" to sharpen them up for the evening of ultra-violence. The men started their evening by beating up an old tramp. Next, they had a brief fight with Billy Boy and his men and quickly defeated them. They then stole a car and tried to run the other cars and pedestrians off the road. Finally, they came to the house of Mr. Alexander (a writer) were they beat him and raped his wife in front of him. After expressing discontent for Alex's petty crimes and for the events from the night before, the droogs demanded that Alex shows more equality with them. While Alex and the droogs walked beside the flatblock marina, Alex attacked and threw Georgie and Dim into the canal and Alex reasserts his leadership (much to the droog's annoyance). That night, Alex broke into the mansion of a wealthy old woman and even attacked the woman with a phallic statue in self defense. The police sirens are heard, and the droogs that were standing at the front door waiting for Alex then betrayed him with Dim smashing a milkbottle in his face and leaving the stunned and bleeding Alex in the hands of the police. Georgie and Dim Georgie and Dim were the oldest members of the gang and seems to be very close to each other. Georgie is Alex's second-in-command who attempted to undermine Alex's status as leader. Georgie was also ambitious, and somewhat greedy. Dim was a slow-witted brute but was well respected by the gang for his muscle strength and fighting abilities. Dim even wielded a bike chain length as a weapon. In the novel, Georgie was killed during a botched robbery during Alex's imprisonment. In the film, Georgie and Dim were now police officers who at first rescued Alex from a group of Tramps. But after realizing Alex's appearance, it gave the two men the chance to exact revenge on Alex for all the torture he put them through while being under his command by taking Alex outside of town and half-drowing Alex in an animal trough while beating him senseless with their blackjacks dozens of times Pete Pete was the youngest member of the gang after Alex. He didn't spoke very much at times. He was the most rational and least violent of the group. However, when it comes to ultraviolence, he was not afraid to show his violent and mischeivous side of him. He didn't take any sides with any of the other droogs and stays out of it whenever they fight amongst themselves. Pete played a major part at the end of the novel where he was happily married to a young woman named Georgina. He later met up with Alex and told him that he should think about starting a family and blend in with the rest of the society as a normal citizen. Trivia *The names of the four droogs are of both Greek and Russian origin and can be referred to one of the greatest leaders and followers in Greek, English and Russian history. Alex's name is short for Alexander "Defender of mankind" and can be referred to Alexander The Great or the three Alexanders who where the Tsars of Russia. Georgie's name is a from of George "Farmer or Earth Worker" and may be referred to the Saint George Church of Russia or the six Georges who where the great kings of England. Dim's name may be a short form of Dimitri or Demitrius "Follower of Demeter" and can refer to Saint Demetrius of Thessaloniki who was a Christian Martyr. Pete's name is short for Peter "Rock" and can refer to Saint Peter who was one of the disciples and most beloved of Jesus Christ or Peter The Great of Russia. Gallery Droogs 2.jpg|Beating up an old tramp Droogs 1.jpg|Driving the Durango 95 Droogs 3.jpg|Walking by the Flatblock Marina Alex's Droogs 4.jpg Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rapists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Street-Gangs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Perverts Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Jerks Category:Malefactors Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Teams